We Danced
by fanpire911
Summary: Working on a bar,like many other things in life,has good and bad things:I hate I sometimes get so extremely bored in the mornings and how at night when I just want to sleep,Ive got to haul my ass to work.But then the good things,I met the love of my life


**Well hello there! **

**Here´s my new story! It´s based on a song called "We Danced" by Brad Paisley, hope you enjoy reading it! **

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: Why can´t I own Twilight?**

**ROSE: Cuz you´re not Stephanie Meyer…**

**ME: Right….**

**EMMETT: Yeah, it´s just that she´s so much cooler than you so….**

***SMACK!* **

**And that was courtesy of Moi.**

***SMACK* **

**That one was Rose´s. **

_**The bar was empty, I was sweeping up the floor, that's when she walked in  
I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed", **_

EPOV

Working on a bar, like many other things in life, has good and bad things: for example, I hate how I sometimes get so extremely bored in the mornings and how at night when I just want to sleep, I´ve got to haul my ass to work. But then the good things: I get free booze, hot chicks, and can sleep in late.

I get to the bar, Pucho´s, around 4 pm. I love this place; it's like a second home to me. When my brother first opened this place, I just knew it was perfect, that it would be an instant hit. The cozy, warm atmosphere it gives with its hardwood floors and antique touches and furnishings and the slight tobacco smell radiating from it makes it unique and inviting.

People started to arrive around six, and by seven thirty, the place was jammed.

-"Yo, Edward!" - Emmett was calling from me all the way from the other end of the bar-"take table 13 for me, will ya?"

As I walk to the table, I get frozen on my feet. The table is occupied with 3 ladies, all of them beautiful, yes but it was the one facing me with her back which caught my eye, and I hadn't seen her face yet! But that hair, God! It promised that as soon as I ran my fingers through it, it would offer one of the most wondrous feelings.

Swallowing back the lump that was suddenly my throat, I approached the table.

-"Ladies, here´s your order. Who´s is the Bloody Mantra from?"

-"That would me mine"- The blond one replied.

-"Alright"- I handed her the order-"What about the Sparkly Kamikaze?"

-"Me!"- It was from the pixie one.

After I handed her her drink I turned to the brunette and had to use all the power and control in me to not drool, and keeping the words "fucking sexy" from rolling of my tongue.

-"I am therefore going to guess that the Flaming Mojito is yours?" – I try to reply with my sexiest, best panty dropping smile…. Doesn´t seem to work though….

- "Yes"- she says in a rather clipped tone, weird. What the hell did I do?

Relief washes through me as I see her glaring at the other two. As I walk away though, I manage to catch the last bit of their conversation.

"-would you two just stop it! That´s impossible!"

-"Why don´t you just accept it? He didn´t smile THAT smile to us"

-"Screw you."

Haha! Seems like Bombshell has a mouth, awesome! Just keeps getting better.

It's starting to get late, time passes, and sooner than later, I watch the girls leave. The bar had been crammed, and I being the bartender couldn't get away, leaving me with only one more conversation with the girl that already had me wrapped around her finger: it was five minutes long and it was for me to sell her a water bottle. As I watched her walk away, I couldn't help but admire how those jeans seemed to hug all the right places, and the blouse she was wearing in a pastels color, made her look delicate, beautiful, and extravagant, refined. Plus, it made her tits look great. **(A/N: all outfits for the entire story are in my profile, see them!) **

Finally, at 2 am the bar is empty and as I´m cleaning up I hear the door bell ringing.

-"I´m sorry but we´re closed"- and then I looked up: it was her.

_**And she said "I know, but I'm afraid I left my purse" I said, "I put one back behind the bar I bet it's probably yours" and the next thing that I knew there we were, lost in conversation and before I handed her her purse I said, "you'll only get this back on one condition"**_

With a smirk on her face she answers me

-"I´m quite aware of that"- then she suddenly looks very sheepish and shy-"It´s just that I think I left my purse behind."

She´s freaking adorable.

-"I just put one behind the bar, I´m betting it´s therefore, yours. Wanna take a look?"

She nods. I guide her to the bar and while I go walk around to the other side, she has situated herself on a stool.

-"Yes! It is mine thank you so much!"- Do I get a kiss for finding it? Please say yes!

-"That´s fantastic! I´m really glad you found it. It´s happened to me before, that I leave for example my wallet behind, it´s a nightmare."

-"Right? I was freaking out! And thank you, I´m also glad I found it."

We kept on talking and then I realize its almost 3:30 in the morning.

-"I should probably leave…." – No, don´t say that, please pretty girl, come on, stay beautiful!

I quickly snatch away her purse.

-"What the h-"

-"I´ll give you the bag on one condition."

-"The fuck?"

I´m still smiling like an idiot.

-"Which condition?"

I grabbed her hand put my other on the small of her back, and started to follow the rhythm in my mind.

-"Dance with me."

That was also the first time I kissed those lips.

_**And we danced, out there on that empty hardwood floor, the chairs up and the lights, turned way down low, the music played, we held each other close  
and we danced**_

After that, we did the usual, couple things I mean.

We went out.

We made love.

We kissed on the sunset.

We played and teased each other.

And then I knew.

However cliché this may all be, I don´t care, it was all different, not at all cliché, because it was between me and her. And she´s an adventure, an adventure I love to discover. Because I love her.

_**And from that moment, there was never any doubt, I had found the one, that I had always dreamed about, and then one evenin' when she stopped by after work**_

Once again, I was at the bar, today was an early day, we closed at nine. Bella was coming by after work and I knew what I had to do. It was perfect. We were perfect. Are perfect. Since the start of our relationship it had been perfect. Was there a better way to end something but in the way it started? No. Today everything will change. In the most perfect way.

The bell dinged, she was here.

-"Hey Babe"

-"Hey. How was your day? Want a drink?"

Then I turned around and saw what she was wearing. The little minx! She was wearing a short, black lace bustier that showed a slit of skin between her belly button and the skirt resting on her hips. Pair that with a loose cardigan and a pair of patent heels. God, my pants suddenly got very uncomfortable

I´m pretty sure I´m drooling. Scratch that, I am, I just felt a wetness on my chin.

She laughs. _She laughs? _

-"What the hell is so funny?"

-"Edward, baby, you´re drooling!"

-"Please tell me you didn't actually wear this outfit into work today!"

-"Nop, I changed just for you!"

After kissing the hell out of her, she looks at me with a spark in her eye and asks me if the drink offer is still standing

While she admires how her mojito burns, I admire her. How do I do it? When her phone rings with a message, I know it´s my chance to get ready. I jump across the bar next to her.

-"It´s from Alice. Anyhoo, how was your da-" she finally turned around to face me and saw me.

On one knee, showing her a ring to symbolize my love, devotion and commitment to her, that is, until I put a wedding band next to it.

-"Isabella Marie Swan, each time the bell on top of that door rings, my heart does a flip just remembering when you crossed it one night into my life. Each time Emmett tells me to take care of table thirteen, I smile like an idiot and then hope you´re the one waiting for me. Each time someone asks me for a mojito I keep thinking it´s all wrong because that´s your drink. All of these things and more have made me realize over the past year that we´ve been together that I´m hopelessly in love with you, that I got to a point where even if I wanted, there´s no going back. I vow to keep that smile on your face if not because it makes you glow, because it lights up my world. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

_**I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt, and as her eyes filled up with tears, she said, "this is the last thing I expected", and then she took me by the hand  
and said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"**_

I stand up on her command, she puts her hand over my heart and I put mine over hers.

And we danced.

_**Out there on that empty hardwood floor, the chairs up and the lights turned way down low, the music played, we held each other close,**_

_**and we danced  
Like no one else had ever danced before, I can't explain what happened on that floor  
but the music played, we held each other close  
and we danced  
yeah, we danced**_

***Sniff, Sniff***

**I think I cried some writing that! Why can´t I get a guy like that? Oh right, cuz I created him. **

**Anyhoo lovelies!**

**Hoped you enjoyed, this is just a one shot, review and let me know what you thought about it! **

**Song used is: We danced, by Brad Paisley. I´m usually not a big fan when it comes to country but GOD! The lyrics of this song! I´ve had the need to write this story for like a week now, so I finally sat down and did it.**

**Love, **

**(And review!)**

**Cami**

**a.k.a. Fanpire911**


End file.
